A Blind Girl's Story
by CariLariFari
Summary: Four years after the war had ended the Gaang is meeting again to celebrate Zuko's and Mai's wedding. TOKKA
1. Prologue

It was the day of Zukos coronation when the gaang was the last time together in Ba Sing Se. The sun was already setting. Everybody was laughing and telling how glad they were that the long journey finally had ended and tonight they all would go home. Everybody but Toph. Toph stepped outside and dug her feet into the ground.  
"What's wrong, Toph?" Sokka came to her.  
"Everything is alright!" Toph lied.  
"Oh don't lie to me. I can see that something is wrong with you." Toph snorted and sat down on the ground.  
"It's because of your parents, isn't it?" Sokka placed next to her.  
"All of you are so glad to go home. I don't even have a home."  
"Give your parents a chance..."  
"That isn't it. I lived there for 12 year without feeling at home. And when I was with you guys it was the first time I got a idea of what -to be at home- really is. It has nothing to do with the place. It's there were you feel good by being who you are. And the only time I could be me was when we traveled around. And.." Toph stopped.  
"And what?"  
"Forget it. It's stupid!"  
"However I want to hear it!"  
"It's just .. You and Suki, Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai. I'm the only one who will be alone..."  
Sokka looked at the little girl next to him. But suddenly like something has hit him he jumped up. "Wait here!"  
A minute later he came out and handed a piece of paper to her. "You should keep this!" He said proud of himself.  
"Oh! Didn't you found a book inside, because that is the only thing I can think of that would be more useless to me than that..."  
"If you don't want to have it just give it back!" Sokka crossed his arms.  
"Tell me what is on it Snoozles!"  
"It is the picture I have drawn some hours ago. The others don't appreciate my art. But I think it is – just how you said it- perfect."  
"Sokka.. I'm blind! I just said everybody would look..."  
"I know that Toph! But now you can carry all of us with you! And so you won't be alone." Sokka smiled happily at her.  
Toph smiled back at him. "You know that I won't miss you Snoozles, don't you?"  
"I'm sure you won't"  
Sokka tried to hug her, but she punched him.  
"Ouch! Find another way to show affection until we see us again!"  
Toph laughed and Sokka helped her up to go back to the others again.


	2. The Reunion

"Thank you for taking me along with you!"  
"I have to thank you! The presence of a young lady makes me feel much younger again!" Iroh said laughing to the little blind woman next to him. "So you're already looking forward to see your old friends again?"  
"I can't believe that it is four years ago since the last time we all were together. Okay, Aang and Katara visited me sometimes and they told me about Sokka and Suki. And you told me about Zuko. Well, it's not that difficult to hear news about the Firelord." She laughed. "But now the whole Gaang will be together again. Yes, I'm really looking forward to them."  
"Four years is nothing in comparison with eternity. But it is a very long time without a good friend by your side. What do you think about some tea?"  
The two of them were sitting in a carriage on the way to the capital of the Fire Nation. Firelord Zuko and May would marry in some days and the most influential people of all four nations would be there. But some people, like Iroh and Toph, had a special invitation. They arrived earlier because Zuko wanted to take that special affair to spend some time with his best friends.

"Uncle! Toph! Nice to have you here!"  
They arrived in the garden of the big estate where Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara and Sokka were already waiting for them.  
"I am honored to see you and Mai again, Lord Zuko!" Iroh said and took a little bow in front of his nephew. "Hey Fire Lord!" Toph said with a big grinning in her face and punched Zukos arm.  
"Don't be so formal, uncle. Learn a lesson from Toph here." Zuko said rubbing the area where Toph had hit him and then he hugged his uncle.  
"Oh Toph, it is so good to see you again!" Katara jumped and cuddled her younger friend.  
"It's nice to see you, too. But it would be even nicer if you don't crush me to death." Katara stepped back a little. "Oh my god, you changed so much. You really grew up, Toph!" Then Aang hugged her, what looked kind of strange because he grew much taller than her.  
"How are you, Toph?" Toph just smiled at his words. It felt so good to have her old friends around.  
"Hey!" Sokka said just standing there without making any moves to welcome his old friend.  
"Oh dear! I didn't expected you dance around euphoric or something like that but at least you could tease or punch me just to let me know that you still know me." Toph said sarcastic.  
"Ehm Toph, just be nice to him. He's having a hard time right now." Katara whispered to her. Toph looked baffled. "Suki, you know..."  
"You just can say it out loud, Katara!" Sokka said huffy and everybody shut up at this.  
"Why don't we go inside? I'm sure dinner is ready in a moment!" Zuko tried to ease the situation.  
"Well, that's going to be fun..." Mai added ironic.

After dinner they sat together and Aang told about the rebuilding of the Air Temples. He and Katara had made it to their business to rebuild everything the war had destroyed. And Zuko helped them as much as he could. They all had big jobs since the war ended. Toph felt very useless right now. That was when she noticed that Sokka had left the table. She followed him outside on the balcony.  
"What's the matter with Suki?" Toph asked before Sokka even noticed her.  
"Empathetic as always."  
"Well, when Katara tried to tell me you barked at us. I thought it would be best if YOU tell me what happened."  
"Maybe I don't want to tell you what happened."  
"Okay, then we should go inside and celebrate the reunion of the Gaang with the others."  
"Go!"  
Toph didn't move. She was just standing behind him.  
"She broke up with me..." Sokka drooped his head.  
Toph said nothing. She sat down on a bench and waited for Sokka to go on.  
Sokka sat down next to her.  
"I am too childish, too sarcastic and too absurd. That's what she said."  
"I agree with her until then." Toph said shrugging.  
"She said I would never be serious and can't take on responsibility for me or for anyone else..."  
"I don't agree with that. And I think you know that it's not true."  
"I don't know anything right now. But I know that Suki said that. And then she told me about that really good-looking and muscular guy. Her new boyfriend..."  
"Ouch.. "  
Sokka kept silent and Toph didn't know what to say.  
"Hm, I could kick up his or her butt, if that makes you feel better."  
Sokka couldn't help but laugh.  
"If I wanted to do that I would have done that by myself, but thank you!" His laughter stopped as fast as it came out.  
"What are you going to do now? Of course you can sit here all day long and hang down your head or you can just go on."  
"I know that. But when she left me some weeks ago..."  
"Some weeks ago? I thought she did that yesterday or the day before.. You really should be over it right now!"  
"You can't understand it. You have no idea how it feels to be abandoned. You can't imagine how alone I am right now. You just can't understand it!" Sokka raised his voice.  
"I think I can... You guys were my first friends, when I was twelve. What do you think how I felt before I ran away from home... I was alone. And then when I were with you, Aang and Katara separated from us and someday Suki joined the group. I knew that you're my best friend, but at this time you had only eyes for her. Again I felt alone. The last four years I felt alone. Don't try to tell me something about being alone Sokka. I think I'm very familiar with that feeling." Toph said in a low tone and turned her head away from him.  
"I didn't want to .. " Suddenly Sokka felt guilty for yelling at his friend.  
She made him silence by shaking her head. They sat there without talking, but then Toph broke the silence.  
"I have an idea. Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to tell because of Suki?" Toph asked.  
Sokka was baffled. "I don't think so..."  
"Okay than promise me that we don't speak one more word about her. Zuko invited us to celebrate his wedding with him and who knows when we all see us again. So we shouldn't sit here and fight or be sad about something we can't change. We just should enjoy our time with the Gaang." Tophs face brightened up a little while she was talking.  
"The Gaang without Suki.."  
"If you ask me she never was a part of the Gaang. That two or three days with her and without any bending tasks... But I asked you to promise something to me."  
"I promise! There is just one more thing."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't have any bending tasks either. Would you say I'm not a part of the Gaang. It's safe to say that it was me who found the Gaang.. "  
"That's different. You were our leader, Snoozles!"  
"Really?" Sokkas expression totally changed in a cheerful face.  
"I didn't say you were a good one."  
"But I was.."  
While discussing the – leader thing – they went back inside to the others again.

"Cheers to the Gaang!" Iroh raised the glass.  
"And to the friendship!" Aang added smiling. It was the beginning of five wonderful days until the wedding of May and Zuko – for all of them.


	3. In The Old Days

"Ah, that's good. Jasmine is my favorite!" Iroh said with pleasure. A servant had just brought some tea outside. "Aang, are you up for a game of Pai-Sho?"  
It was a warm and sunny morning and the friends passed it chilling in the garden of the estate. The girls were sitting around a table and talking about the wedding. Toph just relaxed in the sun while listening at the two others.  
"That was really well-thought-out." Iroh said after Aang had moved one of the tiles. Aang grinned.  
"I just don't get it. I just don't get it!" Sokka watched the game.  
"It isn't that difficult. You have to think strategical." Aang tried to explain.  
"Move some little tiles strategic over a wooden board. That's absurd!"  
"I thought you are the strategic boy in the group?" Iroh laughed. But before Sokka could answer back Zuko entered the garden. "Aang? Do you have time to talk about the marriage vow?"  
"Just a minute.." Aang answered moving a tile.  
"No minute, he's done!" Iroh said and moved one of his tiles.  
"Oh no, I really thought I could win this time."  
"What has Aang to do with you marriage vow?" Toph asked.  
"He will speak it." Zuko answered.  
"Aang is allowed to wed people?"  
"He is the Avatar, of course he is allowed to."  
"Oh, he is the Avatar, he can do everything!" Toph said sarcastic. Zuko laughed at this.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yep!" Aang jumped up.  
"Mai?"  
"I'm coming."  
The three of them went inside the estate.  
"And what are we going to do right now?" Sokka asked the others.  
"I have to go to town and pick up the present for their wedding. Are you coming with me?"  
"Well, I think I will stay here and have a catnap." Iroh said and leaned back his head.

"I leave you here. I think it will take some time. Just try not to do something stupid until I'm back!" Katara was talking to Toph and Sokka. At the last sentence she smiled. "So we'll meet here again. Bye!"  
"What is she thinking we could do?" Sokka asked watching Katara leave.  
"Maybe we get in trouble, maybe we kick someones butt, maybe we pull down something... You know the whole of Kataras – worst case – repertoire."  
They walked in silence for some minutes. Toph stopped.  
"Do you think Kataras – worst case – repertoire includes gambling games?" She pointed at a man with a shell game.  
"Oh!" Sokka seemed very interested. "What I think is that we need something to do until Katara comes back!"

"Can I try?"  
"Of course! Just sit down, dude!"  
Sokka sat down in front of the shells.  
"Are you ready? Let's go!" The dealer said. He moved the shells around.  
"I think it's there!" Sokka pointed the right one.  
"You owe me a silver piece!" Sokka had pointed the wrong shell.  
"Damn! Come on, we don't want to lose all our money!" Sokka said to Toph and stood up.  
"What's about your girlfriend? Want to try?" The dealer tried to hold them up.  
"Are you kidding me? She's blind!"  
"You don't need to see to have luck!"  
"Just one try!" Toph said and sat down.  
The dealer moved the shells.  
"That one!" Toph pointed at a shell and when the dealer raised it there was the pebble.  
"You see! It's just about luck! Again?"  
"Let's challenge my luck." Toph grinned.  
They played the game several times and every time Toph won the dealer got more nervous. People stopped and watched them play.  
"This just can't be!" He refused to play again.  
"Why? It's how you said it. It's just about luck. I think I'm a lucky player!"  
"It's like some years ago. Did anyone heard of – The Runaway – ? She was a blind girl and cheated by earthbending." One of the watchers told.  
"A blind girl.." The dealer stared into Tophs eyes.  
"Maybe WE should – run away – now?!" Sokka asked carefully.  
"Okay!" Toph jumped up.  
"She IS that blind girl!" The dealer pointed at Toph.  
Toph and Sokka started running as fast as they could. The dealer tried to follow them but soon they had outdistanced him. Just before the meeting point they slowed down breathlessly and burst out laughing.  
"Where have you been? And at what are you laughing?" Katara called from their meeting point.  
"Let's put it this way.. We met an old friend." Sokka tried to sound mysterious. "And everything was like it used to be some years ago."  
"Yes, just like in the old days..." Toph added happily.


	4. Ember Island

"We can take Appa to go to Ember Island!" Aang proposed.  
"That big, fluffy snuggle monster is here, too?" Toph asked.  
"Of course, or how did you think we got here?" Aang laughed. "Let's go, Momo is there, too!"  
The six of them went to a big barn next to the estate.  
"MOMO!!! Let me squeeze the stuffing out of you! " Sokka caught the Lemure and cuddled it. "What you didn't miss me? Pah, I didn't miss you either!" Sokka crossed his arms and Momo crawled up to Aangs shoulder. "I'm sure Momo is glad to see you, Sokka!"  
"I prefer cuddling with my friend Appa!" Sokka said denying.  
"Are we through with that cuddle-thing? I would like to arrive at Ember Island before the sun sets." Mai noted.

"Wohooo!" Aang surfed on a big wave he had bended. "Katara try it. It's so much fun!"  
"Haha, maybe later Aang!" She was sprinkled with the water from Aangs wave.  
Sokka where lying backstroking on the water and relaxing.  
Mai, Zuko and Toph were sitting under a sunshade on the beach and Katara went over to them. "How can you bear this heat? Don't you want to join us in the water?"  
"Good idea. I swelter." Mai agreed to Kataras suggestion.  
"You can go but wild platypus bears couldn't drag me in the water!" Toph raised her hands in defense.  
"But you'll be alone here!"  
"That doesn't matter to me Katara. It's still better than water!"  
Katara, Zuko and Mai went into the water. Zuko tried surfing on waves Aang bended for him.  
Toph reclined and listened to her friends and the sound of the waves. Damn it was so hot! She grabbed one of her hands in the sand and formed it with earthbending. Suddenly she felt Sokka coming over to her.  
"I'm afraid you'll swelter here!" He sat down next to her. "Don't you want to try the water? It's refreshing!"  
"No, I don't want to!"  
"Come on, just try! You don't have to swim. I'll hold you."  
"I will sink!"  
"You won't!"  
"If you let go?"  
"I won't let go!"  
"But if you are distracted..."  
"Toph I didn't let go when you were hanging off a airship. So why should I let you drown?"  
"You have a point there."  
"You're coming with me?" Sokka stood up.  
"I don't know.."  
"You do!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along.  
"We'll go there. There the water isn't that depth."  
Toph was still standing on the beach but the waves reached her toes already. Sokka went into the water and reached for Toph hands.  
"Come on! Give me your hands and then step closer." Toph did two or three steps then she stopped.  
"You know that I usually don't become scared easily but right now I'm terrified."  
"You don't have to. Nothing can happen. And if something happens I'll catch you."  
"How calming!"  
"Watch what you're saying, you're totally at my mercy!" Sokka laughed.  
"Sokka, I'm blind! And this time I mean really blind. I feel vibrations under my feet but I can't assign them. So I'm really blind and really scared right now. So don't tease me!"  
Sokka laughed again and while they was talking they were going step-by-step deeper in the water.

"Is it just up to me or does it look like Sokka cares about her?" Zuko said watching them from where they were swimming.  
"Of course he does, they are best friends!" Aang were backstroking with Momo on his belly.  
"No, I mean – tries to impress her – care about her."  
The four of them were watching Toph and Sokka without saying anything.  
"Don't look at me like this I won't let her drown!" Sokka called as he noticed that they were watching him.  
"Sokka and Toph..." Katara noted.  
"Nooo.." all of them were shaking their heads.

"Aaaah!" Toph slipped but before she fell in the water Sokka had caught her. Toph leeched on to Sokka and suddenly their faces were pretty near. She could feel his heart beating faster. They were standing like this without moving for a few seconds. Toph blushed.  
"I told you this would happen!" Toph hit him, turned around and went back to the beach.  
"But Toph.."  
"What?"  
"You just walked through water .. alone!" Sokka told her hoping it would comfort her. But she was so pissed off.  
"It was the first and the last time!"


	5. The Stag Party

There was only one day left until the wedding. Everybody was running around making final preparations.  
"I'm sorry but today there is so much to do. The fitting of the wedding robes, the vows again, first guests will arrive... I hope it's okay for you to go without Mai and me." Zuko apologized to his friends.  
"No problem, just be sure that you're ready with all theses things before your stag party starts!" Sokka patted him on the back.  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight!" Zuko left.  
Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph set out for the town. Katara wanted to buy a special dress for the wedding. And the others.. well, they had to go with her.  
"What about you, Toph? Shall we look for a dress for you as well?" Katara asked her.  
"I've brought a dress from home!"  
"I think we should buy one for you as well. It's the Fire Lords wedding..." Katara kept on talking and finding reasons for new dresses.  
"If it makes you feel better."

"Katara! You were the one wanting a new dress, so please stop charging me with dresses. I just can wear ONE dress tomorrow!"  
"But you have to try them on so we can choose the best out of it."  
"Stop it Sugar Queen! I won't do anything!"  
"But.."  
"NO!" Toph yelled at her.  
Katara didn't say anything. She took the dresses she had given Toph and walked away.  
The boys were sitting in front of the changing room and had to comment on every dress Katara tried on.  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't see the difference to the dress you wore before." Sokka noted gaping.  
"I think it's beautiful!" Aang said.  
"Beautiful? Is that what you think?"  
"Eh... yes..." Aang was a bit concerned.  
"I don't want to have a beautiful dress. It should be awesome!" She went back into the changing room. About two hours and a lot of dresses later Katara had found her – awesome – dress. It was a long light blue dress.  
"You look awesome, Katara! I really like it!" Aang kissed his girlfriend.  
"Yes that's it! I think I buy this one."  
"Can we go now?" Sokka asked bored.  
"Just a moment..." Katara went over to Toph. "Toph? I found that dress over there and I just thought it would be a perfect fit four you. Maybe you want to try it on? Just that one dress."  
Toph sighed. "Just one dress..."  
"I go get it!" Katara beamed with joy. "Here, try it on!"  
Toph went into the changing room and changed clothes. Then she came back.  
"Oh my god Toph, you look stunning!" Katara said. She wore a pale green and white dress that just had knee-length.  
"That's really beautiful!" Sokka noted.  
"Yeah, I think it fits very well with your eyes." Aang agreed.  
Toph blushed. "Okay then let's pay for the dresses and leave this place!"  
"Maybe some.. " Katara begun.  
"Nooo!" The others said all together.

"Heeeey! How are you? It's so good to see you again!" Ty Lee called when the four friends entered the door and somehow she managed it to hug all together at the same time. "Tonight we're going to have some fun.. Just the girls. I organized something. The best thing on being the bridesmaid."  
"I thought just the boys would celebrate a stag party?" Katara asked.  
"And we'll miss that fun. It's the last chance for Mai having a look at other boys." Ty Lee blinked.  
"I pretend I didn't hear something!" Zuko called from behind her. Ty Lee just smiled at him.  
"I think she is right. Let's party hard!" Toph grinned.

Zuko and the other boys, he had invited Haru, Theo and some others as well , had already left to kick it. Ty Lee had spend hours to get ready and now she came to pick up the others.  
"Girls? Let's go dancing!"  
"What a good choice given that I'm such a exceptionally gifted dancer." Mai said bored.  
"Tonight we're gonna find out if you are!"  
The girls went to a bar in town. It was crowded by people and the music was really loud. The four girls placed around a table near the bar. "I will get something to drink!" Ty Lee went to the bar to order something.  
"I don't know if I like this bar." Mai said.  
"Ty Lee is trying her best. She just wants to please you." Katara answered.  
" I know... Let's try to have some fun."  
Ty Lee came back with four colorful cocktails and disposed it to the girls.  
"I really like this!" Toph said and took another sip out of her straw.  
Some hours and a lot of drinks later all of them were dancing. Ty Lee flirted with nearly every boy she could catch. The girls were wild partying.  
When they were back at their table some boys joined them. "Hello Ladys! Is it okay if we join you?"  
"Of course, my name is Ty Lee and this are Mai, Katara and Toph." Ty Lee was visible glowing about the boys.  
"I'm Hiroki and these two are Kenta and Riku" The boys sat down.  
"So why are you beautiful girls alone here?"  
"Because it's my..." Mai began.  
"Birthday! It's her birthday today!" Ty Lee ended the sentence for Mai and then she whispered to her." They won't stay if they know that you'll marry tomorrow."  
The boys tried to do some small talk. But Katara and Mai were just not interested in that and Toph were pretty drunk. Riku, one of the boys, tried to talk to her.  
"So you're an earthbender? Pretty cool!"  
"I'm the best earthbender!"  
The boy laughed.  
"You have really unusual eyes."  
"I hear that so often.. " She drooped her head on the table.  
"But they are beautiful!" Toph looked up and blushed.  
At the same time Zuko, Aang, Sokka and the other guys joined the same bar.  
"There are the girls and ... that's so typical for Ty Lee!" Zuko said when he noticed the boys.  
"Hey darling!" Zuko greeted Mai. Aang did the same and kissed Katara.  
"They're jealous." Katara whispered to Mai and both started laughing.  
When Sokka noticed Riku talking to Toph a strange feeling crept over him. He said to himself that he wasn't jealous but he just didn't want him to flirt with her. He went to her and placed directly between them.  
"Sokka! Have you been here all the time?"  
Only now he realized that Toph was drunk.  
"No, we just arrived. What did you drink?"  
"Oh, there were plenty of yummy drinks and .. Hey this is Riku." She pointed to the boy next to Sokka. Sokka looked gloomy.  
"And Riku ... This is Captain Boomerang!" She said that and dropped her head on the table again.  
"Everything alright Toph?" Sokka asked her.  
She startled.  
"No! I'm bored. Come on Snoozles, let's go dancing!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

As he was leaving he pointed with two fingers from his to Rikus eyes with the same gloomy look as before.  
"I'm watching you!"


	6. Fire Lady Mai

Sokka, Katara and Zuko were standing dressed up in front of the festival room and were waiting for Toph.  
"You think what?"  
"Yes, when we watched you trying to get her in the water. And I must admit it really looked like. I mean Toph changed. She isn't that little girl anymore. I think everybody could understand if you..." Katara had brought this moment on the beach up.  
"You're crazy! We're friends. That's it!"  
"Except for that little crush she had on you when you were traveling around." Zuko said.  
Sokka and Katara starred at him.  
"What?"  
"Did she say that?"  
"No, but I thought it was visible to everyone..."  
"I never realized that. But right now that you mention it .. "  
"Stop it! Both of you! You're nuts! Friends, nothing else, got it?"  
"Okay, okay. If you say so ... I have to go inside anyway." Zuko left them.  
"Where's Toph? There are just some minutes left." Katara had just spoken it when she arrived.  
She was wearing that dress they bought and her black hair swung softly over her shoulders. She looked stunning.  
"What's biting you, Snoozles? You're heart is beating like you would be the one to marry today.."  
"Ha!" Katara gave him a meaningful look and flipped with her finger against his head.  
"You're all acting pretty strange today." Toph said and followed them inside because the ceremonial was about to start.

When the music had started Mai entered the room. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a traditional white wedding robe with red and golden ornaments. Zuko was standing in the front and next to him stood Iroh as his groomsman. He watched his nephew with pride and smiled at him when he nervously looked back. When Mai was next to him he smiled at her affectionate and Aang began with the ceremonial.

"_We met here today to witness the coming together of two people Lady Mai and Fire Lord Zuko, whose hearts and spirits are connected as one. To these two young people, this marriage is like the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and blooms again..."  
_

_  
"Mai, you are the spirits precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy.  
You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul.  
How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days.  
I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories.  
May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife.  
I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore…"  
_

_  
"Zuko, I offer you not just the "spring of my life", I offer you also the autumn, brisk and vibrant. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how...completely and forever!"  
_

_  
"With this statements made of love and trust I now pronounce you, for all you're family, your friends and all the spirits to see, as Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai._

_  
May your love be changeable like the water,  
to be capable to adapt to every upcoming alteration.  
May your love be strong as the earth,  
to be able to endure a lifetime.  
May your love be free like the air,  
to keep the peace of your minds.  
But most of all  
May your love be powerful like the fire,  
to have the energy to be two flames  
but one light." _

Zuko kissed Mai gently. They were bound forever.


	7. ReallyGoodLookingMuscularGuy

After the ceremonial there was a big party in the estate. Hundreds of people were invited and everybody wanted to congratulate the young bridal couple. Mai and Zuko were surrounded by people who pronounced their best wishes to them.  
"Oh my god, there are so many people here!" Sokka said while they were trying to find a way through the crowd.  
"Look Sokka! Over there is father!" Katara had behold Hakoda. They managed their way through the people.  
"Katara! Sokka!" Hakoda hugged his children. "Aang, Toph. Nice to see you again!" He also greeted the others. "How are you? How is the rebuilding going?"  
"Pretty good. Katara and I .. " Aang answered the question.  
"Toph, your parents are over there!" Katara had noticed them on the other side of the room.  
"I'll go and greet them later. I just want to enjoy a few more minutes of freedom."  
The Gaang continued chatting with Hakoda. Suddenly Sokka tapped on Tophs arm.  
"Suki is here!"  
"So?"  
"Well, I'm not very interested in meeting her right now. That guy is with her!"  
"Calm down! She won't see you between all these people."  
"Although .. I think I go outside. See you later!" Sokka left into the crowd.  
"Sokka.." But he was already gone.  
Toph tried to follow him. But because of the many people in this room she couldn't sense his vibrations. While trying to find Sokka she nearly crashed into Suki.  
"Hi Toph" Suki said in a very friendly way.  
"Hey Suki!" Toph wasn't very interested in meeting her either. "And he must be really good-looking muscular guy?"  
"Oh I see, Sokka told you about it."  
"Well, he mentioned it!"  
"Where is Sokka?"  
"He went outside.. you know because..."  
"Oh, he still didn't get over it .. he must be really hurt. I'm sorry for him. Maybe I should talk to him again." Suki said that and Toph noticed that pitiful tone in her voice.  
"I don't think that he needs you pitifulness right now. He went outside because he wanted to be alone with that girl. She seems to be really nice..." Toph lied to restore Sokkas pride.  
"With a girl..." Suki said.  
"Yep!" And then Toph noticed her chance for a little payback. She acted surprised.  
"Don't say you thought he still would feel something for you?... Aaaw that's kind of sweet! But you got really good-looking muscular guy here with you, so just enjoy the party."  
Toph left the glowering Suki with a big grinning on her face and continued looking for Sokka.  
She hadn't to go far because when she stepped outside the door he was standing right beside the door.  
"There you are! Did you hear me talking to her?" Toph asked.  
"Yeah... "  
"Oh, I didn't want to .. "  
"It's okay Toph. What you said made me look like a pretty cool guy. And you're right, I don't need her pitifulness. Aside from that it truly doesn't hurt that much anymore. I think I'm getting over it." Toph laughed. "And that is why you're hiding from her outside?"  
"Well, we shouldn't put it to the test too much." Now both of them were laughing.  
"By the way, really good-looking muscular guy isn't that good-looking and muscular if you ask me."  
"Nice try, blind girl!" This time he didn't forget that she's blind.  
"I mean it. Of course I didn't see him, but I could feel every thread of his body."  
Again they were laughing.  
"Toph?" Suddenly Sokka was serious. "Thank you!"  
"- Thank you – for what?"  
"For being here, for being you .. just for everything!"  
"That's what friends are for, Snoozles!" After Toph had said that something strange happened.  
She stepped closer and hugged him.  
Sokka smiled at the young girl in his arms. "You found another way to show affection!" He teased her.  
Toph let go and punched him. "Never tell anybody!"  
She laughed and left back inside the festival room.


	8. Dance

Inside the festival room the party was in full activity. Toph must have missed the first dance of the bridal couple because a lot of people were already dancing. She tried to find Aang and Katara, but then she sensed both of them on the dance floor. Suddenly she noticed Sokka right next to her.

"No more hide and seek?" Toph grinned.

"Well, I just thought about a new place to hide. Right here, between all these people. Closer to the buffet." Sokka said and took another bite of his meat pie.

While Sokka was eating he watched the people on the dancefloor. "Hey Toph, do you feel like dancing?"

"Great idea Sokka, hiding on he dance floor in the middle of the room. Suki will never find you there." Toph answered sarcastically.

"That's true. But there is no chance for her to talk to me while dancing."

"And that girl I told her about? She thinks you have a date."

"Then ... you'll be my date tonight." He offered his hand to Toph. "May I have the next dance?"

"You're crazy!" She took his hand. "Let this be told. If you step on my toes I'll kill you!"

"I never would have thought that you could dance!" Sokka said to Toph while dancing.

"Well, I come from a good family. They civilized me." Toph grinned.

The song ended and the band went on with a soft ballad. Before Toph could even think about what to do next Sokka had placed her hands on his shoulder, pulled her closer and placed his hands on her hips. Toph blushed and Sokka noticed that. He bent forward to her and whispered in her ear. "It seems like tonight I'm getting a hug for every punch you ever gave me." He teased her with a big grinning on his face. Toph blushed even more and struck with one hand against his shoulder. But they didn't stop moving to the music.

"Watch out Boomerang Boy, you're in reach." But then she started to giggle. She acted almost girlish.

That was when Sokka noticed it. He didn't knew if it was Toph who had changed. She was still stubborn, sarcastic and tomboyish. But the way he saw Toph had changed. In the last few days that little blind earthbender had comforted him in so many ways. She had made him laugh again and somehow she even had managed that he forgot about Suki. And tonight when Suki was there again she had stuck up for him. She had made him look much stronger as he really was. She wasn't that little blind girl anymore. She had grown up. And tonight she looked stunning. It felt so good being here with her. Maybe the others were right and maybe she was more than just his best friend. But that didn't matter right now. In this moment there were only the two of them moving slowly to the music and it felt like somebody had stopped time.

"Would you mind if I borrow her?"

A voice brought the two of them back to reality. A middle-aged man stood next to them and asked for a dance with Toph. "Ehm, I go and wait for you at the buffet." Sokka said and left. The man took Tophs hand started dancing with her.

"You are Toph Bei Fong, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Toph wasn't very interesting in dancing with that man.

"My name is Shou Fung. I'm pleased to meet you."

Toph faked a smile.

"I've heard about your earthbend skills. I would really like to see you bending."

Toph answered nothing.

"Didn't you take part in that Earthbending Tournament? Maybe I can come and watch the show."

"I don't take part in that anymore. So if you want to see me earthbending I think you have to attack me."

Shou Fung laughed loud but actually Toph hadn't make a joke.

They danced for a while without saying a word.

"If I had known that it's okay to be barefoot, I would have let my shoes at home." He said laughing as he noticed Toph barefoot feet.

"I'm blind and this is the only way I can see." Toph answered back.

"Don't be cross with me. I think it's charming!"

"Charming?" Toph raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, charming!" He smiled again. "How do you see with your feet?"

They went on with dancing and doing small talk for some minutes. Suddenly Toph noticed her parents coming over to them.

"Toph! Oh, I see you already got to know Shou Feng." Lao Bei Fong said.


End file.
